james_and_the_giant_peach_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Peach on Display/Arren's Group's Temporary Defiance/@comment-30599058-20190105081239/@comment-30599058-20190105172645
Me: Aww, don’t cry, girls. I’ll buy you and the others a new brochure at the gift shop. I promise. After all, those meanies are wrong about you. You’re not nobodies. You’re somebodies. And I promise that I’ll take you to the train station to see your grandparents. Would that make you happy? Rarity: (Nods “yes” while crying) Me: I thought you would. Now, come on. I’ll take you to see Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Discord, and your grandparents so that you don’t have to listen to those villains. (sighs) I wish they were in jail for this. (changes the subject) So anyway, come on, I’ll take you away from this place. (Me opening the door and Arren’s group’s walk out of the attic, with their suitcases in their hands, down the stairs and out of the house, with me following them) Fluttershy: Where are we going? Me: To live with your grandparents, of course. Sunset Shimmer: Do you have the money to buy us a new brochure? Me: I sure do. Therru: You’re right. Aunt Yzma, Aunt Hunter J, and the other cronies are wrong about us and the peach. Arren: Let’s go to the gift shop to buy a new brochure for us. Me: Okay. I’ll see what I can do. Flash Sentry: Thank you, miss. Pinkie Pie: We are eternally grateful. (As we enter the gift shop, I rang the bell and an owner named Mrs. Puff appears at the stand.) Mrs. Puff: Hello, miss. What can I do for you? Me: I would like a brochure of New York City, please. Mrs. Puff: Yes, but do you have the money? Me: Yes, madam. They’re in my purse. Mrs. Puff: Okay. So what kind of brochure do you want? Me: The one that has New York City on it. Pinkie Pie: (Founds a brochure that has a picture of New York City on it) We would like this one. Flash Sentry: Just like the one that got destroyed earlier. Mrs. Puff: That will be $10.00, please. Me: Okay. (Hands Mrs. Puff four quarters and ten dollars on the stand) Mrs. Puff: Thank you. Here’s a brochure of New York City, miss. (Hands me a brochure of New York City and gives me five pennies, two dimes, one nickel, and two quarters.) Me: Thank you so much. Mrs. Puff: You’re welcome. Come again soon. Me: Okay. We’ll see you later. Bye. (After exiting the gift shop, I put my money in my purse and gave Arren’s group a new brochure) Therru: Thank you so much. Me: You’re welcome. Now let’s go see your grandparents at the countryside. Arren’s Group: Okay. (As we begin our journey to the countryside, we arrive at the train station. A ticket seller named Mr. Krabs was at the stand and we stopped by to see Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: What do you want, ma’am? Me: We would like 30 tickets to see the girls’ grandparents, please. Mr. Krabs: Okay. Me: (handing the 30 tickets to Mr. Krabs and heads toward the train, entering inside) Conductor: All aboard. (The train starts and headed for the countryside to see the Mane Seven’s grandparents.)